


The Spark To Your Gasoline

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, F/F, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Painplay, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Weiss want Yang to try out something new. Set in a generic future AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spark To Your Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by rizzles-me-this. Nonbinary Blake (they/them), trans!Weiss (she/her), and cis Yang (she/her).

“Do one more for me.”

Yang heard the words as if from a distance, the pulse in her heart and throat rebounding up to her skull. One hand was already threatening to slip from the bar but both ached from the grip, palms flush with blood and the start of new calluses. Sweat dripped over the arch of her brow and into one eye before she steadied herself, seizing the steel tight and pulling up with every ounce of strength left in flagging shoulders, the aching columns of muscle flanking the nape of her neck. Inch by inch, Yang strained until her chest was above the bar, forearms rigid and heavy as lead. With her core locked tight, ankles hooked together to keep from her legs from swinging, Yang exhaled a ragged breath before gravity kicked in.

Lowering herself slowly was one thing, but unhooking all ten fingers from the bar without hurting anything important was a gamble on the best day. As soon as her feet hit the floor, Yang bent over and swallowed one full, desperate gulp of air, flexing her hands until fire in her blood cooled, leaving her head perfectly clear. The stress was scoured out, squeezed from her body like water from a rag, and as soon as Yang looked up, she was met with pride, Blake’s eyes cast in molten gold as they wandered from head to toe and back again.

“You ready for your pushups?” The Faunus asked, offering a white towel.

At the bottom, a snowflake was inscribed in light blue thread. Yang smiled to herself before wiping her face and hands; the drenched streak down her front was a lost cause, soaked so deep into the tank top it was sticking to the grooves along her stomach. “Yeah. Where do you want me?”

Blake gestured to the mat near the far wall of the gym, both of their bodies reflected in the massive mirror there. How Weiss could pay anyone to keep it clean was beyond Yang’s ken, but she took full advantage of the sight, bringing up her arms and flexing until every muscle was defined. Teeth were bared when the Faunus laughed, dark and low, and Yang met that smile with one of her own. Eye-to-eye she was an inch taller, but with Blake next to her and ears peeking above pitch black hair, they were even. If she was being appreciated, she owed the same back, sweeping down from broad shoulders to a tight waist, even if the Faunus’ work clothes – jacket and tie gone after a long day – covered a lot more than exercise shorts and a threadbare tank.

Then again, that was kind of the point.

Yang wasn’t sure what the name for it was, technically. There had to be some term for turning a workout into a hardon – so to speak. The adrenaline gave her a rush in the first place, pushing herself to get even stronger, but when Blake started ordering her around it took on a different edge. None of the whips and chains stuff that Weiss got into hit her buttons – Yang didn’t understand how she could stand to stay still for so long while being drawn into a web of rope, waiting for Blake to finish so she could be taken like a trophy, pinned and mounted. It was fun to watch, though.

So maybe she was getting into this ‘power exchange’ thing. For now, Yang classified it as a work in progress.

“How many pushups?” She asked, dropping to her knees onto the mat; it gave under the pressure, plush as a pillow.

“Twenty to start.” Blake replied, stopping at her side. “I’ll count.”

After shoulder presses and sprints up and down the gym, doing lunges until her legs trembled from exertion, the pullups had been almost a relief, but down on the floor, Yang could swear gravity was conspiring to pull her down the rest of the way, to collapse then and there. Nonetheless, she put her hands close together on the mat, thumbs and fingers making a triangle, and pushed up into a tight plank. A solid ache throbbed at the midpoint of Yang’s shoulders, radiating lower when she breathed in, but Blake’s expectant stare swept like claws over her back, and failing right before the finish line was out of the question.

“Down.” The order was clipped, quick as a gunshot. Yang let her arms bend, sinking until her face was an inch from the ground, holding the position   “Up.”

Thankfully, the rest of the reps were faster than the first, the rhythm of Blake’s voice falling in line with her body until she knocked out the first ten. Making it past the halfway point took gritting her teeth and enough internal cursing to fill Ruby’s swear jar for a year, but Yang refused to break every time she met Blake’s eyes in the mirror when her elbows locked, pleasure brightening golden eyes, trapped there like a beast stalking behind the bars of a cage. If not for that shine, powerful enough to sink the sun, the Faunus’ placid expression might have looked like disapproval.

“You’re not going low enough.” Blake purred, and before Yang could open her mouth to protest, one black boot was brought up and put against the middle of her back. The rubber sole was cold, its tread pressing a pattern into muscle worked raw and hot, and she bit back a groan. “Start again.”

Yang eased her hands further apart, hoping to take some of the strain off her triceps and onto her chest. There was no comment or disapproval, only a breath drawn in before Blake’s boot was weighing her down, pushing her to the rock bottom of the repetition, just a centimeter from kissing the mat. She hissed through her teeth, trying to hold the position, but the tension didn’t ease until she forced her way up to the top of the rep again, shaking from the effort. A second ticked by – or maybe just half, the blink of an eye – and Yang felt the Faunus’ body shift, ready to burden her down again.

“That’s one.” Blake said, tone low and warm. “Can you do the rest?”

“I want to.” The confession came as a gasp, past a dry scratch in Yang’s throat she couldn’t shake. “Fuck, I want to.”

“I know you’re strong enough, Yang.” The Faunus’ boot turned, driving a hard point into her spine. Deep in her gut, Yang felt something clench, Semblance feeding on the flare of pain. “Now prove it.”

Another drop of sweat hit the mat, the rest dripping down her neck, and she dropped down, falling into a steady rhythm. Blake’s count was steady, regardless of how hard she pushed up against the weight, a bruise blossoming under the pressure, stamped on the small of her back. On the second-to-last rep, Yang felt her knees start to bend and forced both feet back another inch, straightening out despite the protest from every muscle framing her ribs. She finished with a groan of sheer relief and Blake’s boot returned to the floor, right before the Faunus kneeled beside her.

“Hey, look at me.” Calloused hands turned her over and Yang saw golden eyes through a dripping red haze, fading in and out with each breath. “Mouth open.”

“I didn’t bite my tongue this time.” She protested, but stuck it out past her teeth for Blake’s inspection anyway. Whenever they toyed with Semblance, someone would check to make sure there was no blood where it shouldn’t be, just in case.

“Good.” The Faunus tugged Yang into a soft kiss, palms cupping her face. “You did so well. We’re going to take a little break until Weiss gets here, okay?”

“When’s that going to be?” She murmured.

The whisper of hydraulics cut off Blake’s answer and Yang wobbled up to her knees, calves heavier than lead.

“I wish Winter owning half the company meant I only went to half the board meetings,” Weiss declared as she walked into the room, a black leather bag slung over one shoulder and a bottle of water under the other arm. Yang almost whimpered at the sight of the latter. “Did you two get started without me?”

“Just a warm-up.” Blake replied, standing up in one liquid movement.

“Here, darling.” A twist of Weiss’ fingers cracked the plastic cap of the bottle before she handed it over. “Maybe I should have brought the whole cooler.”

“No. It’s good.” Yang mumbled into the mouth of the bottle before guzzling down half of it, the water a cold jolt right down her throat. “Mm, I like your jacket.“

It tapered off just at Weiss’ ankles, every shift of the hem flashing a bit of stocking above the white straps of her heels. “Coco tempted me with some new leather. I couldn’t say no.”

“Not cold enough for a trenchcoat yet, is it?” Blake teased, leaning down to exchange a quick kiss with Weiss. “Then again, Yang tends to heat up the whole room.”

“Hey!” Water dribbled past her lips, which she wiped away with the back of one hand. “You worked me like a show dog for the last hour, you can’t complain about the results.”

The Faunus’ smile was wicked, canines looking so very sharp. “You like being being worked like a show dog, Yang.”

“I–” Yang blushed, stealing another sip of water to cover the warmth going all the way to the roots of her hair. “It’s not like that. I mean, I’m not–”

Rather than keep fumbling for an excuse to wipe that smile off Blake’s face, she finished off the bottle without another word, crushing it into a ball. Aiming for the trash can on the far side of the room, Yang lobbed the crackling plastic, only to have it bounce off the rim and onto the floor.

“You can pick that up later.” Weiss said, setting her bag down in front of them. “I brought you a present.”

It was hard for Yang not to grin; something heavy had clunked in the bag. “More than water? You’re spoilin’ me, Weiss.”

“Maybe, but I think you’ll enjoy it enough to be worth the trouble.” Even down on her knees, she could practically look Weiss in the eye when the distance closed between the two of them. “As long as you’re comfortable with a little more experimentation.”

Yang straightened up at that, fading blush instantly renewed. “Like what? I’m not sure if I can handle any hardcore calisthenics after that workout.”

“You won’t have to go anywhere at all.” When Weiss leaned down to unzip the bag, Yang caught sight of some lace between the buttons of the coat and felt her mouth dry right up again. “In fact, I don’t want you to.”

Metal jingled against itself she produced a set of steel manacles, each cuff half an inch thick. Despite that, Weiss hefted them easily in one hand, presenting them for Blake’s inspection. The Faunus examined the cuffs with a practiced eye and then glanced up at the ceiling, head tilting to the side before a small smile quirked at the edge of their mouth.

“I’m impressed. Then again, you wouldn’t shirk on the aesthetics just because they have to be functional, would you?” Blake teased.

“I don’t lower my standards for anyone.” Weiss countered, amusement glinting in pale blue eyes.

“But I–” Hesitation stilled Yang’s tongue, not wanting to spoil the moment. “I  _break_  those. That’s why we stopped trying that stuff.”

“Not these, darling.” A flick of Weiss’ thumb opened one of the cuffs, and while the lined interior looked comfortable, a white rune was stamped onto the leather, carrying a faint glow. “The initial design was meant to subdue criminals with powerful Auras. I made a few adjustments for my own use, but if you can break these, Winter and I are going to have to refund Atlas PD quite a bit of Lien.”

“Remind me to keep a key for those in my back pocket.” Blake murmured.

“If there’s ever a pair of these on you without your consent, Blake, I’ll take them off the market myself.” Weiss’ finger swept over a small dial, adjusting the cuffs for a larger wrist. “That’s better. I was trying them on in the car.”

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Yang asked, finally managing to get to her feet. “I’m not saying no, just seems like you’ve got something particular planned.”

Weiss’ less-than-surreptitious look Blake’s way was telling enough. “Something like that.”

“Go take the heavy bag off its hook, Yang.” The Faunus said simply. “Put it by the wall and then get the chair.”

That didn’t answer a damn thing, but she didn’t see the harm in doing what ordered – _asked_. Chainlinks creaked as Yang wrapped her arms around the canvas case of the heavy bag, grunting before hefting it up and off of the hook anchored in the ceiling. The bag landed with a dull thud when she dropped it by the wall, hearing the whisper of sand as it succumbed to gravity and distorted the shape. Nothing about the chair Blake wanted was special – a steel fold-out they kept around when hanging out on the floor wouldn’t be comfortable – but Yang tucked it under one arm, gripping the center bar to keep it steady.

She shuddered when the metal pressed against her side, cold against skin still damp with sweat. “Where do you want this?”

Weiss tilted her head up to whisper something in Blake’s human ear, whatever was said provoking a laugh and a blatant twitch along the violet-lined pair atop their head. “Right where we are, please.”

“Scheming right in front of me isn’t fair, you know.” Rubber stoppers on the feet of the chair squeaked against the mat when Yang set it down. “I could always just go upstairs and take a nap.”

“With a shower first, I would hope.” Weiss replied, stepping away from Blake to approach her, the purposeful cant of her hips drawing Yang’s eyes right down. “But it’s a shame you haven’t gotten to show off for me today.”

Perfectly lacquered nails hooked on the edge of her tank top and drew the soaked fabric upward until it bunched up around her ribs. Yang sucked in a breath between clenched teeth and Weiss watched every defined muscle in her stomach go taut, fingertips tracing valleys worn deep by a life spent under the iron to the divot of her belly-button. Bronze skin darkened to aching red when Weiss raked five lines from hip to hip, framing the inch of flesh right above the band of her shorts, and Yang gasped, a red cast spilling across her vision like a streak of blood.

“I want to know how far you can go.” It was a simple fact of nature that she towered over Weiss, weight and height simply beyond compare, but the potent promise in those words sapped the strength from Yang’s knees, making her shudder. With little more than a faint scrape of nails, she had been swiftly cut down to size. “Don’t you?”

“Y-yeah.” Halfway through the next syllable, Weiss’ touch delved lower, palm firmly cupping her through her shorts. “Weiss–”

“Stay standing where you are.” Blake said from behind, making Yang jerk in surprise. The answering friction from Weiss’ hand forced a whimper out of her throat. “Arms above your head.”

The groan that left her lips was probably more tormented than either of them deserved, but Yang put her arms up, loose fists pressed against each other. There was a soft hiss and click before the first cuff snapped onto her wrist, and a cool feeling shot straight up her spine with the second, sealing the connection between them. Blake slid the center loop between them over the hook in the ceiling, chain trembling when Yang rolled her shoulders back, making sure it would bear her weight. It did – more proof that this had to have been planned way ahead of time.

“How long have you two been thinking this up?” Yang’s breath hitched when Blake drew her tank top up higher, up over the swell of her breasts. The sports bra was next, that tightness easing almost as blissful as Weiss’ fingers teasing past thin jersey mesh and the taut cotton of her underwear.

“For a while, in bits and pieces.” Golden hair was brushed to the side over one shoulder as Blake kissed along the swell of muscle to the column of her neck, grazed by teeth and a slightly rough tongue. “But there’s a few steps we need to go over.”

Of course. They wouldn’t have fun putting her through her paces without a few hoops – and tripwires. “Lay it on me.”

“First, your safeword.” The pressure of Weiss’ hand eased away, simply present instead of insistent. “Anytime this is too much for you, just say so. We’ll both stop.”

“I know that.” Yang mumbled under her breath, feeling Blake’s smile against her skin. “This isn’t my first Ursa ride.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not important.” One pale brow arched. “Say it for me, will you?”

“ _Méiguī_.” The word rolled easily off her tongue, even if she only had used it once before. Turns out canes hurt bone-deep, even if the hand-carved set Blake owned was really pretty.

Weiss popped up onto her toes, planting a firm kiss against Yang’s mouth. “Thank you.”

“So the name of the game is just doing what we tell you.” Blake’s hands framed her ribs with a deceptively light touch, fingertips feathering upward until she squirmed. “That’s not so hard, is it?”

She had never heard more obvious bait in her life. “I guess we’ll see, huh?”

“Such a smart mouth.” Weiss replied, airy and amused. “Let’s start with no talking.”

Yang swallowed hard and felt Blake’s chest rumble with a pleased purr. “And no moving.”

By instinct, she almost opened her mouth to agree, but the second Weiss’ eyes lit up, Yang wrenched her jaw shut and settled for a nod. Her reward was another kiss, but this one deepened faster than the first, teeth and tongue parting her lips until she was groaning against Weiss’ mouth. Blake’s hands cupped her breasts and gave a hard squeeze, almost strong enough to bruise, and the pain put Yang’s teeth on edge, a jolt of Aura searing through. As soon as it did, the same cold tremble when the cuffs locked into place hit her again, curving around her wrists like a rime of ice.

“Play nice, Blake, she’s just getting started.” Weiss said, drawing away from the kiss with a pale flush across her cheeks and reddened lips, bright as blood. “Get her wet for me first, at least.”

With a feigned sigh, the Faunus relented, hands relaxing and trailing lower. Yang barely had the chance to register the movement before her shorts and underwear were tugged down around her knees, Blake’s fingertips drawing a mindless pattern on the way back up her thighs. She couldn’t even spread her legs wider, tangled in bands of elastic and the order still ringing in her ears, trapped as she was stroked from entrance to clit, a light flick against the latter making Yang bite down on her tongue.

Then warmth spread across her breasts as Weiss covered her skin with open-mouthed kisses, sucked red marks into every sensitive spot, and Yang moaned when teeth scraped over one hardened nipple, then the other. Blake idly toyed with the darker curls at the apex of her thighs before sliding right past her clit again and finding the source of slick heat there. A whimper – somewhere between eagerness and protest – caught between Yang’s teeth as she was spread open and kept that way, the sudden presence of cool air making her buck her hips.

And break the rule.

“Arching your back counts as moving.” Blake sounded all too pleased, laving a hot line down the side of her throat with their tongue.

A rough-edged cry tore its way from Yang’s throat as she felt the Faunus’ teeth break skin, and her body reacted like some crucial seal had burst, blood boiling white-hot as the light turning her hair to something burnished and bright, plucked right from the heart of the sun. The cuffs creaked as she twisted against their restraint, but the runes limned along the inside were swallowing her strength whole. Where the pain lost its edge, pleasure brought another as pale and slender fingers offered a soft caress between parted folds, coming back slick everywhere Blake held her open.

“Does it hurt, my love?” Yang sniffled, a whine building in her throat as she looked down, watching Weiss’ lips move. It wasn’t so simple as yes or no, even if she could speak. “You can tell me.”

“K-kind of.” Being bound like this was like suffocating, leaving her completely vulnerable. For every reason the feeling was terrifying, almost too much to bear, there was another that she was hungry for it, eager for more. “It’s so  _much_.”

“I know,” Blake’s breath brushed Yang’s ear, such simple contact overheating her skin, “but not enough quite yet.”

This time, they didn’t tell her to keep still or quiet. The interplay of Weiss and Blake’s fingers were a constant tease, and Yang let out a moan whenever they brushed against one another. Her clit was only given attention in time with the teeth and nails leaving marks and bruises, absorbed by her Aura seconds and leaving nothing more than a faint echo of relief. Penetration was played with, circling Yang’s entrance like both of them were going to take her together, but every time it came close, one eased back and the other followed suit.

It felt like a punch to the gut when the two of them pulled away completely, leaving her stunned and sagging under the cuffs, knees shaking with a total loss of control.

“Please, Weiss–” Yang tried to form the words for what she wanted, but it only came out as both of their names. “Blake–”

Gentle fingers stroked up her spine, the rhythm slow and soothing. “I told you the rules, Yang, but we’re not done. Don’t worry.”

Despite the haze lingering over her vision, leaving her head heavy and tongue dry, Yang heard a familiar metallic click before Blake stepped in front of her, fingers wrapped around the dark grip of Gambol Shroud. The clip dropped into the Faunus’ palm before they set it aside into the bag, the scent of old Dust and gun oil drifting through the air. Red-tinged eyes traced up the barrel and blade, heart creeping up into Yang’s throat as she tried to figure out what the weapon could be used for. Just the pistol could turn into a lot of things, after all.

“Weiss and I are going to play, but I want you to keep still for me again.” Blake said, unraveling the ribbon from around one wrist.  “I know it’ll be hard, but I’ll give you some incentive, okay?”

It was hard to gauge what she was in for, but Yang nodded. She didn’t expect the cool slide of the ribbon being wrapped around her shoulders when she was already cuffed in place, but a black web was slowly woven from breast to hip before it delved between her legs and pulled taut. Just the pressure made Yang shudder, especially when a loop was made around each thigh before being threaded back through, leaving a twist in the ribbon trapped against her clit before Blake dropped down to both knees. She heard a click before she felt the weight of Gambol Shroud attached back at its clip, gravity pulling the entire makeshift harness down and tight around her body.

“Now I know you’ll stay still, because when you move, this–” The Faunus drew the ribbon between two fingers like they were about to toss around a toy, and the motion swung the weapon to one side, curved blade pressing right above her knee. Between the cold metal and sharp edge, Yang swallowed a hard wince, eyes wide, “–will be right here as a reminder. Alright?”

It was a check-in. One gasp of her safeword and everything would screech to a halt. “I’m never leaving you two alone in a room again. You plot.”

“Is that a yes?” Weiss asked, absently playing with the top button of her coat.

“Yeah.” After a brief stretch, flexing her hands and stretching up to her toes, Yang nodded. “Green light.”

“Good, because it’s stifling in here.”

In the blink of an eye, half a dozen carved buttons were worked open, and Weiss’ coat slid off her shoulders like a cape, the scent of leather heady in the air as it pooled at her feet. A white silk bra embroidered with silver lace cupped her breasts, capturing Yang’s attention until she dared to look down past a swathe of pale skin, the tight angle of narrow hips, to the matching panties and garter belt, clipped onto sheer stockings. Weiss slid the jeweled hairpiece off the top of her head, ponytail undone and hair falling in a pristine alabaster curtain over her shoulders. When she cast a few stray strands away from her face with a light toss, Yang’s jaw was starting to ache from being slack so long.

“D-did you change when you got home from work?” She choked out.

“Of course I did, Yang. If I wore this to the office, productivity would bottom out.” Weiss let out a huff of amusement, a purposeful twist of her hips showing off the back of the ensemble. “But I’m glad you like it.”

“That’s an understatement.” Blake said, reaching down to get something out of the bag. It was small enough to stay hidden in a cupped palm, even the color kept a mystery before being pocketed. “She’s about to start drooling on the mat.”

Yang pointedly closed her mouth before baring her teeth in the Faunus’ direction. “Like I’m the only one. I see where you’re looking.”

A casual shrug was the only reply before Blake sat down on the chair and patted their lap. Weiss turned on her heel, stalking forward until she was close enough to prop one knee between the Faunus’, urging both legs farther apart. Their mouths met in a sudden clash of a kiss, and Yang wished more than anything it was her hands roughly groping Weiss’ ass, drawing a crosshatch of red lines from hips to ribs. Each one rose from her skin like a scar before Aura washed them away, but the pink flush spreading across Weiss’ shoulders only grew.

“You have a choice, Yang.” Blake’s teeth scraped the hollow of one sharp collarbone, leaving a mark. “How do you want to see me fuck her? From front or behind?”

Of course getting fucked herself wasn’t an option. Yang tried to keep her knees from shaking and risked jostling the weapon hanging like an ornament between her thighs, but any movement at all tugged the ribbon this way and that, and the wet slide of it across her clit was already short of unbearable. Not enough to get off, not by far, only to make the solid ache in the rest of her body explicitly clear, sore muscles and ebbing adrenaline happy to remind Yang of every press of teeth and nails, sweat dripping down her body more out of desperation than the workout.

“I want,” trying to figure out which direction meant what stalled the answer for a second, the image collapsing as soon as her thoughts jumbled themselves together, “I want to see your face, Weiss.”

“That could use a  _please_ , but I know you’re a bit distracted right now.” Weiss sighed, placing one hand on Blake’s shoulder for balance before the other went between her thighs. “Give me a moment.”

“Have you been tucked all day?” The Faunus murmured, raising a dark brow.

“Of all people to lecture me on proper binding.” Relief followed Weiss’ next breath, shown in a twitch of muscle along her calves. “I remember what I caught you wearing freshman year.”

“The White Fang kind of skipped over the misuse of elastic bandages in the middle of the revolution.” Golden eyes rolled before Blake cracked a smile. “We’re doing better now.”

Yang remembered plenty of nights spent down in their bed, carefully massaging away knots between shoulder blades bound too close together, soreness creeping along each rib. All of them had learned better soon enough, and she liked to think Weiss had taught her to wield a syringe like a pro after all these years. Lust flared under her skin when the other woman finally turned around, sparing a kiss to Blake’s cheek before Weiss settled back in their lap, folding one knee between the Faunus’ leg and the steel arm of the chair.

“What’s that I feel in your pocket?” Weiss asked, lips pursing into a thin line.  


“You really didn’t look in the bag after I told you not to? I’m shocked.” Amusement tipped over into blatant hunger as Blake cupped Weiss’ breasts through her bra. “You’ll find out after I warm you up.”

“Well, it’s round and–” The next syllable twisted into a moan when the Faunus’ fingers tightened, hips visibly grinding up against the curve of Weiss’ ass.

“No guessing.”

Biting back a sound of her own, Yang could only watch as red and purple marks flourished across Weiss’ shoulders, left by the quick flash of teeth and hard suction of Blake’s mouth, hands wandering at will until Weiss was flushed and breathless, arching into ten identical lines scratched from knee to hip. She reached back to sink her fingers deep into black hair, thumb flicking against one violet-lined ear, the touch enough to provoke a messy kiss the moment silk and lace stretched to accommodate the Faunus’ rough tug. A low whine left Weiss’ throat when Blake’s first caress was slow and careful, from soft shaft to sensitive head.

“You choose that moment to be nice?” Despite the complaint, the blue of Weiss’ eyes were nearly eclipsed by black, pupils blown wide. “You’re not supposed to be teasing _me_.”

“I don’t recall agreeing to that.” Blake replied, stealing a smile of satisfaction that only Yang could see. “Now lean back.”

Weiss complied with a shiver, keeping her hand anchored on the back of the Faunus’ neck as Blake reached into their pocket, easing out whatever was hidden there before Yang heard a soft click followed by a persistent buzzing. She put two and two together the second it was slipped under Weiss’ panties, the small vibrator pressed against the underside of her shaft and slowly rolled downwards, polished steel glinting between Blake’s fingers. Yang bit her tongue, recalling the very same toy on another night, worked inside her with a skillful thrust. When Weiss pressed it at just the right angle, she had come apart in a gasping mess, drenching the sheets.

“This is all I’ll need,” Blake purred, repeating the same path with the vibrator, perfectly controlled as it slid up and down, “I’ll have you wet in no time.”

“It won’t be enough, ah–” Weiss’ next word was choked off by the Faunus’ grip around her throat, in the same instant the toy was flicked up a notch, buzzing even louder.

Bright blue eyes rolled back for a split second before Weiss drew in a ragged gasp, hips jerking up into the rhythm to demand just a bit more friction. Blake’s fingers were a simple pressure against her neck, splayed wide from that heavy pulse to the curve of her jaw, but Yang couldn’t decide where to look, not when the breathless desperation rising across Weiss’ face was just as distracting as the rhythm of the toy, working every spot she had memorized with her tongue. There was a particular whimper Weiss always made when Yang took her down her throat, low and needy, but this struggle was just as good. Watching Weiss tremble, legs spread in Blake’s lap, made Yang tighten around nothing and a frustrated groan escaped her lips right after.

Every inch of her body was tense, but shifting from foot to foot sent Gambol Shroud adrift, the blade scraping a red line of warning right above one knee. Golden eyes met her after a hiss of protest and the whine of metal, Blake’s stare almost ablaze. Nothing like the cool hold on Weiss’ throat, the measured caress of the vibrator barely touching skin, drawing out drops of slick heat that left the silk almost see-through.

“Are you getting close?” The Faunus whispered in Weiss’ ear, but their eyes didn’t move, making sure Yang couldn’t look away. “We do have a gorgeous ticking time bomb waiting for us.”

“Harder.” Weiss hissed through her teeth. “Your hand, please.”

Maybe it was the _please_  or the fact that Blake’s wrist had to be going numb holding everything at that angle, but Yang watched them squeeze tight, and Weiss’ next moan was cut to a short, choked sound. She bucked back against Blake’s lap, the chair creaking with the movement, orgasm nearly silent as Weiss shook through every pulse of pleasure, spilling out over the lace. Yang’s tongue darted out to wet her lips, wishing more than anything that she could cool Weiss down, kiss the bruises around that pale neck before they were healed away.

“You okay?” Blake murmured, turning off the vibrator with a flick of their thumb.

“Enjoying the afterglow.” Turning as best she could in the Faunus’ lap, Weiss claimed a quick kiss. “Don’t get out of the chair.”

Both brows rose that time, but Blake surrendered by dropping the little steel ball back into the bag, hands open with palms towards the ceiling. Weiss’ satisfied smirk sent a jolt of heat right between Yang’s legs, another restless shift twisting the ribbon against her clit and almost making her double over. It was all she could do not to curse and break the rule about talking, but at this rate, she was going to be soaked down to the floor by the time someone untied her. Weiss made it that much worse by dropping to her knees in a graceful motion, panties now tangled high on her thighs and exposing the polished black bottoms of those pristine white heels.

Blake’s boots were barely untied before Weiss gave the legs of their pants a hard tug. “Off.”

“If you insist.” After a hum of amusement, the Faunus’ boxers followed suit, blending into the black of the bag at their feet. “How are you doing over there, Yang?”

An answer snapped out of her mouth before she could stop herself. “How do you  _think_?”

“Well, you look fantastic.” White teeth flashed in a broad grin. “But I like you trussed up.”

“It’ll be worth the wait. I promise.” Weiss said, nails suddenly biting into the soft center of Blake’s thigh.

Ironic or not, Yang took some pleasure in the Faunus’ shiver from head to toe, watching blood rush everywhere Weiss scratched until the tops of Blake’s legs were a lattice of dark lines, their hands grasping the arms of the chair for dear life. It had to hurt, ache like a dozen different stings, but when Weiss pushed their knees apart, Yang saw arousal shining slick beneath black curls and a raw growl rumbled from deep in Blake’s chest. Weiss leaned forward and kissed right above the swell of their clit, tongue flicking out just long enough to make contact. Tension flexed up the Faunus’ forearms, fighting the clear urge to bury their hands in that curtain of white hair and take what they wanted.

“Patience, love.” Whether Weiss was speaking to her or Blake – or both – Yang couldn’t tell, but she gave the cuffs an indignant yank to kill some restless energy, rattling the chain. “Do you want my fingers?”

“Just your mouth right now.” A beat passed before their head bowed, jaw clenched. “Please.”

Weiss placed a firm kiss in between two fading marks. “That’s better.”

There was only so much Yang could make out past Weiss’ head, but she was attuned to every sound, any slight change in Blake’s expression. The Faunus was never very loud in or out of bed, but Weiss kept their hips in a tight grip, angled towards her mouth so she could spread them open with just her tongue, and Blake was so wet each suck and lick verged on obscene, echoing in Yang’s ears. If they clutched the chair any tighter, it was liable to break, hitched breaths coming closer together after a stifled groan. Weiss’ warm laugh at the sound was like liquid fire licking up her spine.

“Fuck.” Blake gasped, golden eyes fluttering closed. “ _Weiss_.”

Weiss looked up, clear arousal streaked across her chin, the full curve of her mouth. “You’re practically drowning me, darling. No need to hold back.”

After brushing a stray fall of hair out of the way, she leaned down again, lips parted before she wrapped them around Blake’s clit. The whine that escaped from the Faunus’ throat straddled the line between endearing and scorching hot; it was rare for them to sound so overwhelmed, begging for it without the words. When their body arched away from the back of the chair, hips grinding up out of instinct, Yang watched bliss flood Blake’s face, drawn out by whatever pattern Weiss was writing into overheated skin.

Eventually she withdrew, cheek pressing against the Faunus’ thigh, and Blake grabbed Weiss by the shoulders with trembling fingers, pulling her up into a messy, panting kiss. Yang rolled her shoulders back, fatigue making her body sag under the cuffs, and could count the threads of patience she had left on one hand. Maybe half of one.

The two of them broke apart and Blake stood, stripping off their shirt. “Ready for your turn?”

“Yes.  _Yes_.” Yang growled, following the lines of sweat and muscle when the Faunus shimmied out of their binder too, casting it aside. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Do me a favor and hit the switch, Weiss.” They replied, offering a hand to help the shorter woman to her feet. “And Yang, you should bend your knees.”

What switch Blake was even talking about didn’t sink in until she saw Weiss going towards the door. Even with the ribbon bound tight, Yang managed to relax her stance before the chain in the ceiling started to wind out, a few feet of slack lazily clinking against the cuffs. Gambol Shroud was unclipped with care, placed on top of the chair and out of reach before Blake came back to start undoing every complicated knot. Seeing the damp streak she had left in the very center of the ribbon when it slid free send a new rush of blood back to Yang’s face, but at least it wasn’t a constant torment against her clit anymore.

“Doesn’t look like you got scratched up at all.” Blake ran their fingertips along the inside of both thighs, feeling for any abrasions. “Go down on the floor all the way.”

A dozen different muscles protested when she sank down to her knees, the chain straightening out and keeping the cuffs rigid again. Before Yang could voice any complaint about the state of her shoulders, the Faunus’ hands were there, massaging out every tense spot. They started at the base of her neck and then fanned outwards, applying pressure just to the side of pain until she breathed out and felt everything that had gone stiff completely unravel. A kiss was placed on the top of lightly glowing hair before Blake checked the cuffs, sliding a finger between the metal and her wrist to make sure nothing was numb or cold.

“You still with us, Yang?” They asked, stepping around in front of her.

She didn’t have too much room to complain; from here, the view was fantastic. “As long as you’re not going to tease me anymore.”

“That part’s over.” Weiss said, leaving her panties on top of Blake’s clothes before starting to rifle through the bag.

Yang recognized the thick black strap-on that she pulled out a moment later as Blake’s, followed by a bottle of lube and a well-loved box of condoms. Weiss plucked out two, holding them between her fingers and then delving back into the bag. A tangle of sky-blue leather straps came next, the soft nylon pocket in the front confirming it was her own harness. The dildo matched – of course – and Yang was halfway convinced that if Blake hadn’t talked her out of it, Weiss would have had the Schnee logo etched on the shaft in white somewhere.

Then she frowned, brow furrowed in a tight line. “You brought yours too?”

Weiss looked back over her shoulder and blinked. “Getting hard isn’t usually in the cards for me, Yang.”

“No, I know that.” Yang said, shaking her head right before all the pieces fell together. “Wait, both of you? At once?”

There was a soft laugh, Blake’s smile verging on smug. “That’s the final surprise, if you’re willing.”

“Is this why you told me to prep after our shower this morning?” Yang sputtered, a bit embarrassed. The plan should have been obvious in hindsight, but of the two of them had slipped it right by her.

“Yes.” Weiss replied, passing Blake’s toy and one of the condoms into the Faunus’ hands. “I was actually expecting you to ask questions.”

“I didn’t, uh–” At least blushing so hard meant less blood between her legs to desperately ache. “I didn’t think about it.”

Blake’s eyes went bright with amusement. “One of the many reasons we love you, Yang.”

With the Faunus just a foot away, she got a full view of the shorter end of the toy sliding up between their legs, anchored there by the tight clench of muscle. The head bobbed a few centimeters just shy of her mouth, and Yang swallowed the urge to lean forward and take advantage. As much as she loved Blake’s face while they were getting sucked off, coming that way simply wasn’t going to happen, and she’d waited long enough.

Eager or not, Weiss was sweet enough to offer a kiss before stepping behind her, kneeling down in tandem with Blake. On the floor, she wouldn’t have to worry about her knees giving out, and Yang realized a second later that Weiss was probably too short to fuck her from the back while standing anyway. The image made a laugh bubble up in her throat, and trying to hold the noise down brought tears to the edges of her eyes. Until she heard the tear of foil and soft snap of latex, drawing her right back into the moment.

Oh, they were really going to do this. “You two don’t go halfway, do you?”

“Not when it comes to spoiling you.” Blake said with a smile. “I’m going to go first, okay?”

Yang nodded, eyes falling down to the thick toy as the Faunus’ fingers wrapped around the shaft, guiding it up and forward until the head was pressed against her folds. There was a brief tease as it slid back and forth, but before she could curse and demand more, Blake was at her entrance, and the sudden angle of their hips had them sinking deep inside her, inch by inch. She moaned, wet enough to take it all without a second’s hesitation, but as soon as Blake bottomed out, Yang tightened up by reflex, the full sensation almost too much to bear until she remembered how to breathe.

Worry flashed through golden eyes, but she was quick to deflect. “Are all Faunus this hung or did I just get lucky?”

“Oh–” Blake’s face darkened before they cleared their throat. “Lucky, I guess.”

“Very lucky, in my experience.” Weiss added, drawing a gentle circle with her knuckles against the small of Yang’s back. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yeah.” She murmured, easing her knees a bit wider apart. The first pass of the lube with Weiss’ fingers made Yang yelp, shoulders going rigid. “That’s cold!”

The quiet huff in response hid a laugh. “It’s been in the bag all day, Yang. I think you’re just burning up right now.”

Any sort of snappy comeback was knocked right out of her head when Weiss slid inside her with one finger, and then two. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t done together before, but not with Blake already inside her too, and aching from head to toe after being worked up and tied down. The warmup was slow, carefully measured until Yang felt the toy press against her ass, Weiss’ fingers withdrawing before the slick silicone head took its place. A rough gasp left her lips at the first stretch, fighting the urge to buck her hips before two inches were even inside.

“Are you alright?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, I just–I’m gonna come quick.” A blush rushed up Yang’s face at the confession, but Blake soothed her with a kiss.

“We want you to.” The Faunus’ hand cupped her face, keeping their eyes locked until Weiss’ hips were flush against hers and Yang saw stars. “As many times as you want to.”

“Just fuck me.” She hissed.

Hands were steadied on her shoulders, Weiss and Blake’s fingers entwining before the Faunus started to move, finding a steady rhythm that was too slow for Yang’s liking – until the other woman joined in. The second the two of them were thrusting together, Yang let out a jagged cry, needing more and for it not to stop. She was so full and the pair weren’t entirely in sync, meaning that the second Blake pulled out, Weiss was there instead, the sore tension replaced by pleasure, every thrust another white-hot jolt working its way through her blood. When Blake pushed forward again, the split second of friction against Yang’s clit when their bodies met made her want to weep.

“Please, I need it, please–” It spilled out over and over like a chant, syllables barely held together.

It wasn’t a particularly hard thrust or the next tease over her clit that made Yang come, but the deliberate graze of Weiss’ teeth against her throat, the lace of the other woman’s bra scraping between both shoulder blades. Her Semblance fed on that tiny flicker of pain, swallowed it, and all the tension coiled in the pit of her stomach came undone, hips jerking as she rode the both of them, beyond caring how much noise she was making. Relief tangled with adrenaline when the first peak of bliss started to fall, aftershocks making her tremble as she gasped into Blake’s mouth, blindly returning a kiss.

After everything the pair had put her through, just once wasn’t enough. When she started to move again, demanding their presence back inside her, Blake and Weiss responded in an instant, the toys pressing to the hilt as the Faunus kissed down her jaw. Their touch was gentle, but their pace wasn’t, taking more and more until every quick thrust had her moaning, thighs sticky from the first orgasm. Between the two of them, Yang felt like there was nothing she could do but sweat and come, hearing the chain jangle above her whenever she struggled against the cuffs. No amount of strength would free her, left to surrender when Weiss’ hips shifted to a different angle, and suddenly everything felt deeper.

The second time felt less like falling apart and more like a wave of warmth suffusing her whole body, pleasure building on itself and spiraling out. Yang almost didn’t register the soft kisses and nuzzles that were cooling her back down, grounding her again, until she was already begging for more, knowing that the words were barely making sense. It was given to her anyway, steady instead of hard, and Blake’s hand left Weiss’ to find her clit, thumb gently brushing the sensitive hood before the simple pressure of their palm took Yang under a third time. Everything around her was a spinning haze of red and gold, but the almost primal need consuming her finally quieted, snuffed out as her pulse slowed from lightning-quick to the sedate cadence of afterglow.

“Again?” Weiss breathed against her ear.

“Fuck, if you two do that again, I think I’ll pass out.” Yang closed her eyes, wondering when any solid feeling would come back to her legs. “I’m good, but I’m so done.”

Weiss pulled out first, slow and careful, but Yang couldn’t deny a slight pang of loss, especially when Blake followed suit. The cuffs were opened around her wrists, and rather than her arms falling slack, there was a bit of stiff resistance until Yang rolled her shoulders back and heard an obscenely satisfying pop. In the back of her mind, she noted a scuffle of straps and then someone’s hands guiding her down to the floor before Weiss and Blake were both curled around her, pressed as close as the two of them could get.

“I love you.” Yang murmured, tilting her head in one direction and then the other. “And you.”

“We love you too.” Blake’s fingers brushed some mussed hair out of her face. “We’re going to spend some quality aftercare time down here before we both up and have a bath, okay?”

“Oh, I should have brought a pillow.” Weiss groused. “This floor is terrible.”

Somehow, Yang resisted the urge to snort. “It’s a gym, Weiss. What do you expect?”

The Faunus shrugged. “We’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“ _Next_ time?” Her voice cracked. “You’re going to have to give me at least a week.”

When Blake and Weiss looked at each other and smiled, she gulped, filing away a note to keep her future schedule a little more flexible.


End file.
